


Reading Rainbow

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a look, it's in a book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



The third morning that Kendall walked into the lab and found Koda painting on the walls, she decided that she had to know why.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

She was grateful to the influence of the Dino Gems and Keeper’s magic that had helped him pick up English incredibly fast.

“Telling story,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. “For people to know.”

A million questions popped into Kendall’s mind, and she knew if she asked him now she would a) possibly be able to settle long standing debates in the anthropological community and b) would get distracted from the process of actually trying to find the Dino Gems before the inevitable attack happened, since they were still three Rangers short.

Instead, she asked, “Would you like me to teach you how to read and write?” It was honestly something that she should have done earlier. Admittedly, she was not the only one who should be _trying_ to help Koda acclimate to the 21st century (although as soon as he was slightly further along she was going to put him to work in the museum with Chase) but she wasn’t entirely sure that she could trust Chase to give Koda all the information he needed after having been frozen for 100,000 years.

Although, Chase had suggested letting Koda marathon Sesame Street. Which was honestly a better idea than she would have given him credit for.

“That be good,” Koda said. “Trying. But hard. Want preserve story.”

“I’ll send Chase out to get you some books,” she said after a minute. “And then I’ll work with you myself.”

Koda’s face lit up. “Thank you,” was all he said.

*

“I said to get dinosaur picture books and this is what you bring me?” Kendall stared at the book Chase had brought her in horror.

“ _All My Friends are Dead_ is a classic!” Chase protested. “And it’s a picture book. With dinosaurs. What more do you want?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kendall said. “Maybe a book that will help teach Koda to read without making him incredibly sad _because_ all of his friends are dead?”

Chase had the good graces to look slightly ashamed.

Kendall sighed. “If you want something done right, do it yourself,” she muttered. She eyed Chase. “Make it up to me, and make sure that nothing explodes while I’m gone.”

“I can do that,” Chase promised.

*

Kendall returned with a few dinosaur books that should help him and also shouldn’t make her incredibly angry over the incorrect science. She found Koda and Chase sitting and singing along with Cookie Monster and called Koda over.

“Here,” she said. “Let’s try _That’s Not My Dinosaur_ first.”

She sat on a couch next to Koda, and helped him sound out the words.

“That’s not my dinosaur,” Koda read. “It’s teeth are too bumpy.” 

“Very good!” Kendall praised, as she thought of the missing red Energem.

“That’s not my dinosaur,” Koda continued, as they turned the pages. “It’s horns are too…” he hesitated, clearly unsure how to pronounce the next word. 

“Rough,” Kendall supplied.

“English is strange language,” Koda told her. “Rough,” he repeated,” and Kendall took a moment to glare in the direction of the pink Energem that had refused to bond with her.

Koda’s eyes lit up. “That is my dinosaur. It’s spines are so soft!” He smiled brightly. “I love my stegosaurus.”

He closed the book. “Have more books?” he asked eagerly.

Kendall smiled, and handed him the next one.

**Author's Note:**

>  _All My Friends are Dead_ is by Avery Monsen and Jory John.  
>  _That's Not My Dinosaur_ is by Fiona Watt.


End file.
